


El trío de oro y 1993

by calhan19



Series: Las historias perdidas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, New Year, Night, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhan19/pseuds/calhan19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos estamos acostumbrados a leer "Harry Potter y..." Pero tras esta magistral saga se esconden muchas más historias que la del niño que sobrevivió..</p>
<p>Nochevieja de 1992, Hogwarts. La atmósfera de la sala común de Gryffindor no se puede considerar como festiva, sino más bien deprimente. Todos están cansados de las largas batallas de bolas de nieve en los terrenos, de los copiosos banquetes de Navidad del Gran Comedor. El colegio entero reanudará las clases en unos días. Harry, Ron y Hermione, sin embargo, deciden celebrar Año Nuevo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El trío de oro y 1993

...cuando el resto de colegio regresó a Hogwarts al final de las vacaciones de Navidad...  
Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta, p. 195

La Nochevieja de 1992 estaba a punto de concluir. Harry, Ron y Hermione habían decidido pasar el momento juntos, en el dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor. Ron había sugerido entrar en el de las chicas, que también estaba vacío, pero Hermione había soltado una irritante risita al respecto mientras desviaba la vista con aires de sabihonda. Pero Ron, ya sea por cansancio o por desdén, no se había quejado, y había seguido a sus dos amigos por la escalera de piedra. Percy, Fred y George, estaban cada uno sentado en una de las mullidas y cómodas butacas de la sala común, cada uno con su propio periódico. Ginny hacía rato que se había acostado, últimamente era de las primeras en encerrarse en el dormitorio. Ron les dio las buenas noches a sus hermanos. Fred gruñó y George le guiñó un ojo. Percy no hizo nada en absoluto, pero eso a Ron ya no le sorprendía.  
Lo cierto es que en la sala común no había nada parecido a un ambiente de fin de año. Los magos no celebran eso, o, en todo caso, no con el «entusiasmo» de los muggles. De hecho, muchas familias de magos ya les avergüenza compartir la Navidad y la Pascua con los puercos muggles, así que la Nochevieja suele ser genuinamente ignorada por la mayor parte de la comunidad mágica. Ni siquiera los Weasley celebraban el Año Nuevo, aunque el padre de Ron les intentó convencer un año para que tomaran las perceptivas doce uvas, una estrambótica tradición muggle propia del sur de Europa.   
Muchos magos tenían la costumbre de salir esa noche a observar a los muggles festejar, beber su repugnante alcohol y balbucear y tropezarse por la calle como sucios y vulgares animales. Eso hacía sentir muy bien a los magos observadores, que se regodeaban en su superioridad cuando los veían revolcarse en su pequeño y patético mundo. Como si muchos de ellos no corrieran a inundarse las venas de whisky de fuego cualquier sábado por la noche.  
Pero en el grupo de Ron, él era el único que no se había criado entre muggles, y la idea de celebrar algo a su juicio tan superfluo como el cambio de año era nueva para él. Observó las siluetas de sus amigos mientras subían las escaleras. La de Harry, bajita, pálida y huesuda, y la de Hermione, cuya tupida melena castaña parecía relucir bajo la etérea luz de la luna.  
-¡Vamos Ron! -le apremió Harry desde la puerta. Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para ver la cabeza de su amigo, que subía rezagado las escaleras.  
-¡Ron, Sccabers me está mordiendo los zapatos! -la apagada voz de Hermione llegaba de dentro del dormitorio.  
-¡Dale una patada, está acostumbrada! -gritó Ron, apretando el paso para llegar al umbral de la puerta, al lado de Harry. Él soltó una carcajada.  
Los tres niños decidieron sentarse en la cama de Dean, que era la más cercana a la ventana.   
El dormitorio parecía extrañamente incompleto sin los demás compañeros de Gryffindor. Ron podía ver la descolorida madera donde había estado el póster del West Ham que Dean se había llevado a casa y que él tan desastrosamente había intentado hechizar para que se moviera. Dean se había enfadado muchísimo, pero le tenía tanto apego al póster que lo dejó colgado como estaba, con la pelota de fútbol rebotando contra los bordes de la imagen y los jugadores gritando y corriendo de un lado para el otro, huyendo furiosos de la pelota y señalando a Ron con acusación.   
Decidieron no encender las luces, porque el efecto de la luz de la luna colándose a través de los postes de las camas era realmente fantástico. Así, hablando de cosas importantes y trascendentales, como la poción multijugos, que esperaba ansiosa en cierto váter del segundo piso, y otras no tan importantes, como el hecho que Harry se hubiera raspado la barbilla al saltar sobre la cama de Ron aquella mañana, pretendiendo asustarle, los tres se acomodaron en la cama.  
Hermione estaba en un extremo, con las piernas cruzadas y jugueteando con las arrugas de las sábanas, ligeramente encorvada. Harry y Ron se hallaban delante de ella, sus espaldas apoyadas contra el respaldo de la cama y sus hombros rozándose. Ron casi podía sentir el cuerpo delgado y pequeño de Harry a su lado. Siempre le había gustado ser más alto. Harry se encogió sobre sí mismo y se abrazó las rodillas, reposando su barbilla sobre ellas. Era tan pequeño que ocupaba menos de la mitad de la cama. Ron, en cambio, estiró sus larguiruchas piernas e hizo caer una de la cama, balanceándola distraídamente adelante y atrás. Intentó apoyar la otra pierna en el poste, pero estaba demasiado alejado.  
-¿Por qué te has quedado este año, Hermione? -preguntó-. Por las vacaciones, digo.  
A Ron el estómago le dio un vuelco cuando supo que Hermione no se quedaría durante las vacaciones de Navidad el año pasado. Lo atribuyó a que ya no había nadie a quien copiar las redacciones de Historia de la Magia. Además, le inquietaba el regalo que había recibido Hermione, días antes, de un tal Vittorio Emanuele. «Yo también tenía amigos antes de venir a Hogwarts -dijo efusivamente-. Somos vecinos y solíamos jugar al parchís en verano». Y, sin embargo, Ron no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel nombre tan italiano y atractivo. Vittorio Emanuele. Lo imaginaba moreno y con un irritante acento mediterráneo. A Ron le cayó mal de inmediato, pero no sabía muy bien porqué.  
-Oh, bueno -la expresión meditabunda de la niña desapareció y dejó de toquetear las sábanas. Alzó la vista y miró a Harry y Ron con aprensión-. Mi tía es corresponsal de guerra para la BBC, ¿sabéis? Está transmitiendo desde el asedio de Sarajevo... ¿Sabéis de qué os hablo? -preguntó suspicaz ante la mirada de desconcierto de Ron. Él se giró hacia Harry con una sonrisa cómplice, para decirse con la mirada lo rara que era Hermione, como hacían a menudo, pero se sorprendió al ver a Harry asentir.  
-Oí algo en la televisión cuando estaba en casa de mis tíos, el verano pasado -dijo Harry-. Algo de... ¿Yelasaslavia?   
-Yugoslavia -corrigió automáticamente Hermione.  
Ron se sentía apesadumbrado. A él, la palabra Yugoslavia le sonaba como a una parte del cuerpo que sólo conocen los sanadores, como la yugular o algo así. Desde luego, no le sonaba al nombre de un país. Lo dijo en voz alta y los tres niños soltaron una carcajada.  
-¿Y tus padres han ido a visitarla? -preguntó Harry después de las risas.  
-Eso han intentado... Pero allí hay una guerra civil, no es un lugar apropiado para pasar las vacaciones, ¿no? -Hermione frunció los labios-. Lo cierto es que estoy un poco preocupada... Pero van con la Embajada, no creo que les ocurra nada malo. Me ofrecieron ir con mis primos de Wiltshire, pero pensé que sería interesantísimo observar la Navidad desde el punto de vista de los magos, ya sabéis, cuando...  
-Lo que quieres es ver desembuchar a Malfoy, Hermione -la interrumpió Ron-. No nos engañes.  
-Sí, bueno, eso también -Hermione se encogió de hombros, pero sonrió tímidamente.  
-No te preocupes, Hermione -dijo Harry-. Seguro que a tus padres no les pasará nada.   
Ron se atragantó. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza consolar a Hermione.   
Siguieron un rato hablando de aquello. A Ron le hizo gracia que precisamente allí, en Howgarts, estuviesen comentando una guerra muggle en un lejano país que no sabían ni señalar en un mapa (al menos, no Ron).  
La conversación acabó derivando, como muy a menudo, hacia la Cámara de los Secretos, los ataques y el heredero de Slytherin. Al oír aquello, los estrechos hombros de Harry se hundieron un poco. Pero Ron y Hermione le tranquilizaron diciendo con pasión que desenmascararían a Malfoy y sería expulsado del colegio. Harry parecía un poco más animado.  
Pero Ron miró con inquietud a Hermione, que volvía a juguetear con las arrugas de las sábanas. Tal vez estuviera más segura en medio de una guerra muggle que en Howgarts, visto como estaban las cosas. Pero se alegró de que Hermione estuviera allí.  
-¿Queréis que os cuente la vez que Percy casi se come a Scabbers? -dijo, mientras se incorporaba en la cama. Los otros dos asintieron.  
A Ron le gustaba contar historias. Sabía que él era el más gracioso de los tres; estaba muy orgulloso de su sarcástico sentido del humor. Cuando acabó el relato, que terminaba con un Percy de nueve años llorando a lágrima viva mientras la señora Weasley le enjuagaba la boca con un hechizo, los tres niños no podían parar de reír. Las carcajadas de Harry eran tan violentas que tuvo que apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Ron, mientras hipaba y temblaba sin cesar.  
Hermione se reía silenciosamente, un poco culpable. Tras calmarse, suspiró con una sonrisa y se pasó los dedos por los cabellos, con lentitud y cuidado, para luego echar hacia atrás su tupida melena. Con el gesto de quien hace eso a menudo, se colocó el pelo para que cayera por su hombro derecho y se desperezó.  
Entonces Ron sintió algo extraño en el pecho, una punzada que era casi dolorosa, pero cálida y reconfortante. Aquel gesto, práctico y simple, le daba a Hermione una curiosa aura de feminidad inofensiva que Ron nunca había notado. Dejó de sentir a Harry a su lado, dejó de sentir el colchón de la cama de Dean. Sólo observó a Hermione, quieto y atónito, sin poder apartar la mirada. ¿Qué le acababa de ocurrir? Ron observó su cara pálida, sus manos cogiendo la varita, sus movimientos cómodos, amplios, seguros. No parecía abochornada por estar en un dormitorio de chicos en compañía de chicos. Al fin y al cabo, se pasaba el día entero aguantando los tontos juegos de él y Harry. ¿Qué le ocurría? Sólo era Hermione. Nada más que Hermione.  
-¡Oh! -gritó ésta, mirando a su reloj. Ron dio un respingo y la extraña sensación desapareció- ¡Sólo quedan cuarenta segundos!  
-¡Rápido, hay que pedir un deseo! -exclamó Harry- ¿Cómo os gustaría que fuera 1993?  
-Yo quiero que mis padres me quiten ya el aparato dental -susurró Hermione con los ojos cerrados-. Pansy Parkinson dice que parezco una hinkypunk.  
-¿Y te vas a creer lo que diga esa pava? -preguntó Ron de malos modos. Hermione bufó-. Yo deseo que... -calló porque no sabía que decir. ¿Qué deseaba? ¿Protagonismo? ¿Superar a sus hermanos, por una vez? Volvió a mirar a Hermione-. Que estemos siempre juntos -en cuanto hubo pronunciado las palabras se dio cuenta de lo cursis que sonaban. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tal vez porque la atmósfera etérea y oscura del dormitorio desdibujaba un poco la realidad, y la frontera entre lo decible y lo que no lo era se difuminaba.  
-Yo deseo que la casa de los Dursley sea aspirada por un ciclón -dijo Harry, sin tapujo alguno.  
-¡Harry! -protestó Hermione escandalizada.  
-¿Qué? -exclamó éste a la defensiva- Tía Marge deseó lo mismo para mí un año.  
-¡Oh, Harry! -Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Está bien... -Harry miró a Ron, y ambos esbozaron una sonrisa cómplice-. Lo que me gustaría para este año sería algo de tranquilidad -dijo con aire pensativo-. Ya sabéis, sin Cámaras de los Secretos, ni ataques, ni Lockharts... Ser por una temporada un niño normal.  
Se hizo el silencio, porque todos en aquella habitación sabían que eso no era posible. Ron miró con lástima a su mejor amigo. Se imaginó a su tía abuela Muriel deseando que él fuera aspirado por un ciclón, se imaginó a toda su familia coreando ese deseo. Se sintió un poco culpable, olvidaba con frecuencia que Harry había tenido una infancia muchísimo más dura que la suya, aunque fuera sin hermanos de más, sin una casa que se caía a pedazos y prácticamente sin nada suyo. Ron apretó un brazo a Harry, para darle ánimos. Pero él no le devolvió la mirada, seguía con la vista fija en las sábanas.  
-Cinco... cuatro... -murmuraba Hermione con emoción- tres... dos... uno...  
Contuvieron el aliento ante el histórico instante, pero, la verdad, pensó Ron, nada había cambiado, todo seguía exactamente igual. Pero felicitó el año nuevo a sus dos amigos con igual entusiasmo. Tanto Harry como Hermione parecían haber olvidado el ridículo deseo de Ron, cosa que lo aliviaba infinitamente.  
Entonces, Hermione levantó la varita y, con unos movimientos, dibujó unos números en el aire que relucían y chispeaban como pequeños petardos, iluminando la habitación con una intensa luz blanca. «1993», se leía. Los tres se miraron con sonrisas nerviosa y emocionadas. No sabían si aquello estaba permitido del todo.  
Ron vio los números reflejados dos veces en las gafas de Harry, vio sus centelleantes ojos verdes abrirse del asombro. Ron había envidiado mucho los ojos verdes de Harry, odiaba los suyos, de un azul pálido y aburrido. Si se giraba un poco hacia la izquierda, las sombras tapaban su cicatriz y Harry casi parecía un niño como cualquier otro. Harry no sabía que Ron también deseaba eso, lo deseaba a menudo, cuando sus compañeros se quedaban parados en los pasillos mirándole y sus ojos iban hasta la cicatriz en su frente. Le hacían sentir insoportablemente invisible, prescindible, inútil. Como se sentía a veces en La Madriguera. Pero Harry miró a Ron y le sonrió, parecía que sus gafas chispearan también. Ron sonrió a su vez.  
La luz blanca de la cifra iluminaba quedamente las facciones de sus amigos, lo que les daba un aire entre imponente y cómico. Ron sintió como le invadía el sueño, una agradable y pesada somnolencia que se extendía por toda la habitación.  
Los tres volvieron a reír, disfrutando de aquel pequeño momento de paz. Cada día se enfrentaban a horrores en la escuela: les preocupaban los ataques, y el monstruo de Slytherin, y la poción multijugos, y Malfoy... Pero, aunque en todo el país los muggles vivieran la situación con solemnidad y desenfreno, para aquellos niños eso sólo era un juego, uno de los últimos juegos que el destino permitiría que disfrutasen. Porque tenían miedo y estaban asustados, pero también eran valientes, por algo estaban donde estaban.  
Ron miró por la ventana hacia la vítrea y helada superficie del lago, iluminada con un distante resplandor plateado. Se sintió cómodo y resguardado bajo la claridad nocturna del dormitorio, le reconfortaba por dentro la presencia de sus dos amigos, se sentía a salvo en aquel pequeño rincón del castillo. De él huyeron la preocupación por Ginny, que cada día parecía más atormentada y la del heredero de Slytherin, pues su vida quedó reducida a aquel diminuto dormitorio, que parecía suspendido sobre el mundo como si fuera no quedara otro ser viviente.  
Hermione aún no parecía un gato con patas. Harry aún no sabía que la cicatriz de su frente conllevaba a algo mucho más inquietante y siniestro que la mera fama. Tampoco conocían la Sala de los Menesteres ni la Casa de los Gritos, ni sabían que aquel día se habían cumplido once años y dos meses de la muerte de los padres de Harry. En realidad, apenas sabían nada aún, protegidos como estaban por la ignorancia. Pero les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer. Como es natural, eso Ron no lo sabía. En aquel momento, de hecho, se encontraba completamente a gusto. A salvo.  
Ron se dio cuenta que Hermione lo miraba a través de la nube de chispas blancas. Lo miraba fijamente, sin pestañear. Pronto todo se difuminó a su alrededor, Harry estaba demasiado absorto contemplando las luces. Y Hermione, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, movió los labios diciendo una única frase. Ron la entendió perfectamente. «Yo también deseo que siempre estemos juntos».  
Y así, 1993 llegó a Hogwarts. O a una pequeñísima e insignificante parte de él, más bien.


End file.
